1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a lighting devices, and more particularly to a lens and a LED module having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years, people have used traditional incandescent or fluorescence lighting apparatus in order to address their interior lighting concerns. However, such lighting apparatus presents a number of drawbacks. For example, the popular halogen apparatus presents the following drawbacks, such as relatively high power consumption, inefficiency of light dispersion due to the placement of its metal shield in the line sight of the halogen bulb, and its limited effectiveness in preventing glare from the halogen bulb.
Recently, a number of LED lighting apparatuses have been designed to replace the halogen apparatus, as well as other traditional incandescent or fluorescence lighting apparatuses. As idea of humanized design for illumination is looked so deeply into the human mind, the illumination design should bring into better effect in home lighting and commercial lighting so as to satisfy the requirements of physiology and psychology of people in all of aspects. As well known, glare may be formed since the LED lighting apparatuses have feature of high luminance. Therefore, it is an important standard for a lamp to reduce glare, and anti-glare functions also is a critical factor for quality of a lamp.